Sollux and fem Karkat roleplay
by crazychic322
Summary: This is a roleplay I did on MSPARP, and I thought you guys might enjoy it! I was fem!Karkat Rated M for sexy


_Hey guys! This is a roleplay I did on MSPARP, and I hope you guys like it! I was fem!Karkat_

_Feel free to review!_

* * *

fem!Karkat [F!CG] joined chat.

twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

F!CG: HEY SOLLUX

TA: 2up karkat

F!CG: OH NOT MUCH

F!CG: IT'S NOT LIKE I GOT TURNED INTO A FUCKING GIRL OR ANYTHING

TA: ii 2aw that... 20 what'2 that about?

F!CG: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW

F!CG: I JUST WOKE UP LIKE THIS ONE DAY

F!CG: FUCKING HUGEASS MELONS ON MY CHEST

F!CG: WHICH YOU NEED TO STOP STARING AT

TA: *laugh2 quiitetly to hiimself* 20rry..there kiinda dii2tractiing...

TA: they're really niice

F!CG: *GLARES AT HIM, BLUSHING SLIGHTLY*

F!CG: SO WHAT DID YOU WANT? YOU CAM OVER HERE FOR A REASON DIDN'T YOU?

TA: *2mirks* yeah ii 2uppo2e ii diid... but iit 2eem2 iirrelevant now that ii am with the female version of you... whiich frankly is pretty damn hot...

F!CG: *BLUSHES A BIT DARKER* STOP HITTING ON ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANTED

TA: ohhh nothiing... *2miiles a liittle wiider and walk2 over to karkat* maybe ii ju2t wanted to come and 2ee you..

F!CG: *HER BLUSH IS SLOWLY GROWING, AND SHE CROSSES HER ARMS TO HIDE HER CHEST BUT ONLY PUSHES IT UP MORE* W-WHAT?

TA: *hii2 eye2 drop to her che2t a2 he now 2tand2 diirectly iin front of her* you heard me..

F!CG: *SHE LOOKS DOWN, NOT NOTICING WHERE HE'S LOOKING* W-WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO COME AND SEE ME?

TA: *he reache2 out and run2 a hand up her arm* because.. ii thought iit would be niice to pay you a vii2iit

F!CG: *SHE SHIVERS SLIGHTLY, BLUSHING MORE* W-WELL YOU'RE VISITING

TA: yeah ii am *2miile2 and briing2 hii2 face clo2e to her2* and iit'2 turniing out to be a lot of fun

F!CG: *SHE LOOKS UP AND SQUEAKS WHEN SHE SEES HOW CLOSE HIS FACE IS, TAKING A STEP BACK OUT OF SURPRISE*

TA: *laugh2 and 2tand2 up 2traiight agaiin, giiviing her an amused look* why 2o jumpy?

F!CG: I-I'M NOT JUMPY

F!CG: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT

TA: yeah cau2e that's why you keep blu2hiing.. *2miirks and look2 down at her che2t agaiin, admiiriing the viiew*

F!CG: *NOTICES IT THIS TIME, AND BLUSHES EVEN MORE* STOP STARING AT MY CHEST

TA: *move2 forward, wrappiing hii2 arm2 around her waii2t and tiip2 her chin up 2o 2he is looking at him* but iit'2 2uuuuch a nice viiew

F!CG: *SHE SQUEAKS IN SURPRISE, HER FACE TURNING A BRIGHT RED AS SHE TRIES TO GLARE AT HIM* TH-THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST STARE AT IT

TA: why not? ii bet you're enjoyiing the attentiion *briing2 hii2 liip2 clo2e to her2*

F!CG: *TRIES TO PULL HER HEAD AWAY, FEELING EMBARRASSED AND CONFUSED* NO I'M NOT

TA: *turn2 her face back toward2 hii2, pre22e2 hii2 liip2 to her2 quickly* ye2 you are...

F!CG: *HER EYES WIDEN AND HER FACE IS A BRILIANT BRIGHT RED* H-HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF PEOPLE KEPT STARING AT YOUR CHEST

TA: ii wouldn't giive a damn and be2iide2 your2 are 2ooo nice *run2 one hand up her side*

F!CG: *SHE SHIVERS AGAIN, LOOKING DOWN AND FEEBLY TRYING TO PUSH HIM AWAY*

TA: *pre22e2 hii2 liip2 to her2 agaiin* c'mon.. why are you fiightiing iit? ii know you want thii2

F!CG: *KEEPS TRYING TO PUSH HIM AWAY, BUT BARELY TRYING* I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT...

TA: *pu2he2 her agaiin2t a wall and ki22e2 her neck* well let me help you make up your miind

F!CG: *SHE SQUEAKS, UNCONSCIENSLY TILTING HER HEAD UP TO GIVE HIM EASIER ACCESS* I-I DON'T NEED HELP

TA: ii2 that 2o? *laugh2 a2 he gently niip2 at her neck* cau2e ii can be very per2ua2iive

F!CG: *SHE SQUEAKS AGAIN, RESUMING HER FEEBLE EFFORTS TO PUSH HIM AWAY* I-I'M POSITIVE

TA: then tell me what you want baby *tiip2 her chiin up to kii22 her deeply*

F!CG: *SHE KISSES HIM BACK ON INSTINCT, BUT KEEPS TRYING TO PUSH HIM AWAY, BUT IT'S BARELY NOTICABLE* I-I STILL DON'T KNOW

TA: then ju2t 2iit back and relax cau2e ii can 2how you a good tiime *2liides a hand up her 2hiirt whiile he goe2 back to ki22ing her neck*

F!CG: *SHE LOOKS AWAY, HER EYES CLENCHED TIGHT AND BITING HER LIP, STILL COMPLETELY CONFUSED ON WHETHER SHE WANTED THIS OR NOT*

TA: *run2 hii2 tongue down her neck, gently biitiing her 2houlder as he cup2 her brea2t* ii promii2e ii'll be gentle..

F!CG: *SHE BITES BACK MUFFLED SQUEAKS, AND EVEN A MOAN WHEN HE BIT HER SHOULDER, AND SHE HOPED HE DIDN'T HEAR IT*

TA: *2miile2* you liike iit don't you?

F!CG: *SHE DOESN'T ANSWER, JUST KEEPS BITING HER LIP*

TA: *2pread2 liittle hiickiies all down her nack as he pu2he2 her 2hiirt up, expo2iing her brea2t2*

F!CG: *SHE'S WEARING A RED LACY BRA, AND SHE BLUSHES AGAIN IN EMBARRASSMENT*

TA: 2hiit you are 2oo hot *griip2 her brea2t2 gently a2 he 2uck on her neck*

F!CG: *A SMALL MOAN GETS CAUGHT IN HER THROAT*

TA: *he moan2 agaiin2t her neck as he now griind2 hii2 hiip2 agaiinst her2, the bulge iin hii2 pant2 becoming blatantly obviiou2*

F!CG: *SHE LETS OUT A SOFT MOAN, GRINDING BACK HESITANTLY*

TA: mmmm~ *one hand 2tiill griip2 her brea2t whiile the other travel2 down to her a22 a2 he contiinue2 to griind agaiin2t her*

F!CG: *SHE SQUEAKS AND MOANS, PLEASURE BEGINNING TO FORM A HAZE IN HER BRAIN*

TA: f-fuck *he griind2 agaiin2t her harder as he become2 fiilled wiith plea2ure*

F!CG: S-SOLLUX...*SHE MOANS QUIETLY* W-WE SHOULD GO SOMEHWERE ELSE...

TA: *nod2 and piick2 her up takiing her to her bedroom* here, thii2 ii2 a liittle more priivate

F!CG: *SHE NODS, WRAPPING HER ARMS AROUND HIS NECK TO SUPPORT HERSELF*

TA: *he kii22e2 her and run2 hii2 tongue along her liip2, a2kiing for entrance*

F!CG: *SHE OPENS HER MOUTH SLIGHTLY, HER EYES WIDENING A BIT WHEN HER TONGUE TOUCHED HIS FORKED ONE*

TA: *he 2miile2 a2 he explore2 her mouth eagerly and 2liide2 a hand up her skiirt*

F!CG: *SHE MOANS INTO THE KISS QUIETLY, FEELING HER PANTIES SLOWLY GET SOAKED*

TA: *2miile2 and rub2 her through her pantiie2*

F!CG: *SHE MOANS AGAIN, LOUDER THIS TIME*

TA: *he sliip2 a finger underneath her pantiie2 as he kii22e2 her neck gently* doe2 that feel good~?

F!CG: Y-YES...*SHE GRINDS DOWN, THE FINGER FEELING LIKE NEAR BLISS*

TA: *he rub2 her harder and biite2 down on her neck* mm~ you're 2o wet~

F!CG: *SHE MOANS LOUDER, BOTH FROM BEING RUBBED AND BEING BIT*

TA: *he pull2 her 2hiirt off then hook2 a fiinger on the waii2tband of her pantiie2, sliidiing them down*

F!CG: *SHE BLUSHES RED AGAIN, TRYING TO HIDE HERSELF IN EMBARRASSMENT*

TA: *pull2 her arm2 away* nothiing to be embarra22ed about baby *lay2 her on the bed and begins to unziip hii2 own pant2*

F!CG: *SHE WATCHES HIM, HER EYES WIDENING WHEN SHE SEES TWO BULGES IN HIS BOXERS* YOU HAVE TWO?

TA: *2miirk2 and hook2 a fiinger iin the edge of hii2 boxer2* the more the merriier baby

F!CG: *HER EYES GET EVEN BIGGER WHEN SHE SEES HOW BIG HE IS* C-CAN WE JUST START WITH ONE?

TA: of cour2e~ ii want to take my tiime wiith you *lean2 over her on the bed and kii22e2 her liip2 liightly*

F!CG: *KISSES HIM BACK, TRYING NOT TO SHOW HOW NERVOUS SHE WAS*

TA: *2liide2 a hand underneath her, unhookiing her bra a2 he griind2 one of hii2 erectiion2 agaiin2t her entrance*

F!CG: *MOANS SOFTLY, ARCHING HER HIPS NEEDILY*

TA: *he 2liide2 the tiip in and kii22e2 down her neck to her brea2t2*

F!CG: *SHE WHIMPERS QUIETLY, NOT BEING USED TO THE FEELING* Y-YOU'RE SO BIG...

TA: *2miirk2 and pu2he2 more in biitiing hii2 liip, tryiing to 2urpre22 a moan*

F!CG: *SHE WHIMPERS A BIT LOUDER, SQUIRMING AS HE ENTERED HER*

TA: f-fuck you're tiight *pu2he2 iit all iin and moan2 loudly* oh yee22~!

F!CG: *SHE WHIMPERS LOUDLY* I C-CAN'T HELP IT...

TA: *laugh2 breathle22ly* y-yeah i know..*move2 iin and out of her rythmically*

F!CG: *HER WHIMPERS TURN INTO MOANS, THE PLEASURE SLOWLY REPLACING PAIN*

TA: *he pant2 heaviily a2 he piick2 up hii2 pace, theiir bodiies rockiing back and forth*

F!CG: *SHE BUCKS HER HIPS IN TIME WITH HIS, REACHING UP AND TANGLING A HAND IN HIS HAIR*

TA: *he kii22e2 her, moaniing agaiin2t her liip2 as he move2 fa2ter and harder*

F!CG: *SHE GRIPS HIS HAIR TIGHTLY, MOANING LOUDLY AS HE CONTINUED, HIS NAME BEING MIXED IN WITH THE MOANS*

TA: *he arche2 hii2 back, feeliing hiim2elf near hii2 orga2m* ahh~ k-kart fuuuck~

F!CG: *FEELS HER ORGASM APPROACHING AS WELL* S-SOLLUUUX~

TA: *pu2he2 iin a2 much a2 he can and feel2 hiim2elf reach the peek of hii2 orga2m* oh f-fuck karkat!~

F!CG: *SHE ORGASMS BEFORE HIM, CLENCHING TIGHTLY AROUND HIS BULGE AND ARCHING HER BACK*

TA: *he crie2 out iin plea2ure as he cum2 iin2iide her, moaniing out her name over and over*

F!CG: *SHE COLLAPSES ON THE BED, PANTING AND SHAKING IN PLEASURE, HER RED CUM MIXING WITH HIS YELLOW AND MAKING A PUDDLE ON THE BED*

TA: *he pull2 out of her, pantiing as he lean2 down to kii22 her pa22ionately* fuck that was amaziing

F!CG: *KISSES HIM BACK, PANTING HARD* Y-YEAH, IT WAS

F!CG: *SHE LOOKS UP AT HIM WITH WIDE EYES* C-CAN WE DO THAT MORE OFTEN?

TA: *he nod2, 2miirkiing* defiiniitely more often

F!CG: CAN...WE SPICE IT UP, NEXT TIME, MAYBE? *SHE ASKED, LOOKING A BIT EMBARRASSED*

TA: *laugh2 liightly* 2ure thiing babe

F!CG: *SMILES, LEANING UP AND KISSING HIM AGAIN*

TA: *kii22e2 her back then lay2 next to her on the bed and pull2 her clo2e*

F!CG: *SNUGGLES INTO HIM, RESTING HER HEAD ON HIS CHEST*


End file.
